Corazón de San Valentín
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: Una chica quiere regalarle un chocolate de amor a Ranma... ¿Se pondrá celosa Akane? Oneshot para celebrar el día los enamorados n.n


Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro.

El personaje original de este FanFic es propiedad mía y fue creada para mis FanFics

_**Corazón de San Valentín**_

14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín, la tradición es que las chicas le regalen al chico que aman un chocolate que simbolice el sentimiento que albergan sus corazones.

Ella salió de la tienda con un pequeño paquete en sus brazos, no contaba con mucho dinero así que no podía darse el lujo de comprar uno más grande y bonito, pero el tamaño del chocolate no tiene que ver con el tamaño de su amor, ya que de ser así el chocolate sería más extenso que el océano Pacifico.

Acomodó bien su bufanda, hacía bastante frío y lo último que quería era resfriarse, ella esperaba recibir un abrazo o algo así a cambio de ese regalo y no podía recibirlo enferma ¡Podría contagiarlo!

Luego de caminar un buen rato, de cara al intenso viento que se deslizaba por las calles, llegó a su destino: una vieja casa estilo japonés con un tablero que decía "Dojo Tendo, estilo Musabetsu Kakuto". La puerta de entrada estaba abierta, así que no dudó en colarse por ella.

Inmediatamente supuso que él se encontraría en el dojo así que se encaminó a ese lugar y se ocultó tras la puerta de entrada al oír voces provenientes del interior. Miró discretamente la estancia y ahí estaba él, Saotome Ranma, tan atractivo como siempre, vestía sus típicos ropajes chinos y su trenza ondeaba al son de la brisa provocada por sus propios movimientos al practicar las katas.

Lamentablemente no estaba solo, Akane estaba a su lado, mirándolo practicar, así que una mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro ¡No iba a entregarle su regalo de amor enfrente de Akane! Maldijo mentalmente que a él no se le hubiera ocurrido entrenar solo ¿Qué tenía que hacer Akane ahí, junto a su único amor? En eso notó la mirada de Akane sobre ella y la vio torcer el gesto como si estuviera molesta.

- Vaya que eres Don Juan ¿eh? Ya ha venido una chica a darte chocolates… Nunca cambiaras!!! – exclamó Akane con un exasperado tono de celos.

- ¿Pero de qué hablas Akane? – preguntó Ranma extrañado, rascándose la cabeza.

- Eres incorregible, nunca dejarás de coquetear con otras – se quejó Akane. Ranma estaba ya empezando a enojarse, miró hacia la puerta del dojo y la vio, lanzó un suspiro y sonrió con petulancia.

- Akane ¿es mi culpa ser tan atractivo, varonil, fuerte y gentil? Es que simplemente soy todo un imán para las chicas lindas y admítelo Akane, atraigo a las chicas más lindas.

- Pedazo de idiota – murmuró Akane – te dejo a solas con tu nueva novia – y dicho eso, Akane se dirigió a la salida del dojo.

Ella que había estado calladita viéndolos discutir, sonrió al ver que Akane se marchaba para dejarla a solas con Ranma. Antes de marcharse, Akane le hizo un gesto de desprecio a Ranma, pasó por su lado y ella estaba segura de que Akane le había guiñado un ojo. Una vez que Akane se perdió de vista, ella entró al dojo.

Ranma la miró fijamente y luego le sonrío.

- ¿Ese paquete es para mi? – preguntó

- Etto… sip… es para ti – murmuró ella tímidamente, sonrojándose. Él recibió el paquete y lo abrió cuidadosamente, eso la alegró, sabía bien que Ranma es bastante brusco, así que el hecho de que le dedicara tanto cuidado a abrir su obsequio significaba mucho. Ranma finalmente extrajo un pequeño chocolate en forma de corazón – Ese chocolate simboliza todo el amor que siento por ti – dijo ella sin poder contenerse - ¿Te lo comerás verdad? – preguntó con cierto temor ¿y si resultaba que él no la correspondía, que quería más a Akane que a ella? Por respuesta, Ranma de un bocado se comió el chocolate, eso la puso muy feliz.

- Yo también te amo – murmuró Ranma estrechándola entre sus brazos - eres la chica a la que más amo en el mundo… No se qué haré el día en que quieras a otro hombre más que a mi – musitó.

- Eso nunca, nunca pasará – negó ella categóricamente – Yo siempre voy a amarte papá… siempre.

- Y yo a ti Kotori – dijo Ranma con ternura mientras acariciaba el enmarañado cabello azabache de la niñita de cinco años que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Afuera del dojo, Saotome Akane sonrió dulcemente.

**Fin**

* * *

Ok, ok XD Una idea espontánea que se me ocurrió, escrita en menos de 20 minutos, inspirada por mi mejor amiga, mi querida hija única y favorita, mi pequeña Gardenia, así que a ella se lo dedico. También se lo dedico a mi niña Himeko, que también es mi mejor amiga n.n

Como siempre estaré sola en San Valentín XD, bueno, sola no, estaré en casa con mi mami ((mi mami real, que no tengo mami de mamagoto XD)) Así que le envío saludos a todas las personas que como yo, nunca han tenido pareja y decirles lo que me digo todo el tiempo "Ya llegará esa persona, y si no llega, mejor sola que mal acompañada" Y también recordar que un día dedicado al amor, no es sólo para celebrarlo con una pareja, también es un linda excusa para saludar a sus seres queridos, sus amigos, sus padres y a sus hermanos si es que los tienen n.n

Bue… Este fic esta relacionado con mi FanFic Nueva Generación, donde Kotori es la protagonista junto a su hermanito Kaoru, ambos personajes originales míos.

Saludos a todos

_** Madame Kikyo **_


End file.
